One Step Further
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt reminisces about his life with Blaine. Songfic! Oneshot! Klaine! Teen for subject material.


A/N: I'm sorry, i'm so mean. so. so. so. mean. ... but if you want... you can follow me on tumblr at loquaciouslauryn . tumblr. com (;

"You're up, Kurt." Mercedes says, patting Kurt on the back. He nods and approaches the podium

"Blaine is my soul mate." Kurt begins.

"Blaine is my everything. Blaine is the one that rescued me from myself. " Kurt says

He pauses for a moment, smiling at the thought of Blaine. How his fate changed when Blaine turns around and sees Kurt for the first time. How his calloused hand felt in Kurt's own soft hand him to the Warblers. How it was love at first sight, love at first touch.

"We met at Dalton Academy." Kurt continues "and all of his friends wanted us together. I fawned over Blaine." Kurt laughs.

"He was so oblivious then. Everyone knew but him. And it felt like a miracle when we got together. He was putting a name to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life, but never thought I could." Kurt pauses, fluttering his eyes shut

"Hearts are meant to cross paths. We're born to meet that person, we're born to share our lives with someone. And there's that love, that love you know only soul mates can possess. And we might've been in high school. But the first time Blaine told me he loved me, I knew we'd never say goodbye. He is my soul mate." Kurt states, his voice tapering off in a croak at the end

He squeezes hand behind the podium, recalling the feeling of Blaine's rugged hand in his own, their noses grazing on one another's, hazel lost in a sea of blue.

_**"I love you" Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, and Kurt smiles, heart heavy with love**_

_**"I love you" Kurt repeats. Blaine smiles, and presses his lips to Kurt's, not for the first time, not for the last**_

"And when we were young, not everyone was supportive of us. The world out there is a rough place, a judgmental place. And there were days we walked down the streets, slurs hurled at us, but we didn't care. They had hate. We had love. And they could hate us all we want, but that wouldn't stop us from holding hands as we walked, wouldn't stop us from batting our lashes at one another over coffee. This was us. And no one could touch us".

_**Kurt takes a deep breath, closing our eyes**_

_**"I can't take it anymore Blaine! Why can't we walk down the street and hold hands like everyone else? Why can't we go anywhere without someone mumbling under their breath that were faggots! Why can't.."**_

_**"Hey." Blaine says, slithering his hands in Kurt's.**_

_**"They can say what they want, Kurt. But they have hate. And we have love. And no hate could ever break something as strong as our love, as strong as us. They can't touch us, or what we have." Kurt falls into Blaine's strong arms, weeping, half sad, half happy.**_

"I died everyday waiting for Blaine. I have loved him for a thousand years. And in closing, I'd like to sing our wedding song."

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away_

_Somehow_

_**"I do." Blaine says absent mindedly, lost in Kurt's eyes. There isn't a room full of people. It's just him and Kurt. He slides the gold band on Kurt's delicate, porcelain hand. Blaine smiles and leans in to meet Kurt's lips, not even waiting for the Minister to tell them to do so. They're husbands. They're married.**_

_One step closer.._

_**Blaine pulls out a silver key, it in his hand**_

_**"It's ours" he says. Kurt squeals and hugs Blaine before they step into their first apartment, together.**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**Kurt stands, watching Blaine cradle their daughter, Harmony, in his arms.**_

_**"She has your eyes." Blaine whispers, letting his gaze walk to Kurt**_

_**"You think?" Kurt asks**_

_**"I can tell. Because looking at her is like looking at you. Looking at love. Looking at courage."**_

_Times stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…_

_**Blaine's hand shakes in Kurt's, both on edge, both waiting with baited breath.**_

_**"I'm sorry to say that Blaine's results came back positive for pancreatic cancer." The doctor confirms sadly. Blaine lets out the stops he couldn't hold back and Kurt simply just holds him in his arms, silent tears rolling down his own cheeks."**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Kurt cuts off the last note, letting a brave tear trek down his cheek.

"Thank you" Kurt whispers to his audience in the mic. He walks up to the open casket and places his angel hands softly on Blaine's coarse hands for the last time. They're cold, unlike days previous when Blaine was still alive

"I'll love you for a thousand more." Kurt trembles for only Blaine to hear. He places his lips on Blaine's cold forehead for once last time. He turns to faces the crowd, tears streaming down his face, walking away from the casket. One step further.


End file.
